


Au fil de l'eau

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Sara, Lincoln et un bateau. (Post-saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Time They Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148863) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Ecrit à la fin de la saison 2. L'histoire suit le canon de la série jusqu'à ce moment-là, puis canon alternatif.  
>  **Prompt :** Michael/Sara, Lincoln, un bateau, une bonne bouteille et la phrase "Chacun de mes actes est une destruction".

**_Dix secondes._ **

C’est le temps qu’il lui faut pour essuyer l’eau de pluie qui lui trouble la vue, laisser ses yeux s’habituer à la pénombre du long corridor et comprendre que Fox River ressemblait à un endroit civilisé. Il ne sait pas s’il va pouvoir survivre ici. Il ne sait pas s’il va pouvoir ressortir d’ici. Il ne sait pas dans quel état il sera s’il ressort d’ici. Mais il sait que c’est pour Lincoln et Sara et il commence à avancer et à s’enfoncer dans les ombres mouvantes.

 

**_Dix minutes._ **

C’est le temps qu’il faut à Lincoln pour suivre et coincer dans une petite allée le type qui file Sara depuis qu’elle est sortie du poste de police dans le centre. L’homme présente toutes les caractéristiques d’un agent de la Compagnie et sans un mot, sans une question, Lincoln commence à cogner, d’abord en le plaquant contre le mur puis en se penchant sur lui quand il glisse sur le sol. Il prend garde de ne pas infliger de blessures fatales mais frappe avec assez de détermination et d’enthousiasme pour laisser l’autre sur le carreau de façon durable. Parce que c’est ainsi qu’il résout ce genre de problème. Et aussi parce qu’après ce qu’il s’est passé depuis quelques jours, il a vraiment besoin de se défouler. Dans ces conditions, un agent de la Compagnie est presque un don du ciel.

Sara est revenue sur ses pas, elle est appuyée au mur sale de l’autre côté de la ruelle, légèrement penchée en avant, les mains sur les genoux. A une ou deux reprises, elle essaye de l’arrêter d’un « Lincoln, ça suffit. » mais elle manque pour le moins de conviction. Lincoln suppose qu’elle connaît et comprend cette sensation : la colère qui monte, enfle, se transforme en fureur aveugle au point qu’il n’y qu’un exutoire envisageable. Elle a utilisé une cordelette de capuche, il utilise ses poings, mais dans les deux cas, l’intention est identique – rendre coup pour coup.

Il finit par l’entendre lorsqu’elle lui dit qu’ils vont attirer l’attention. Il l’attrape par le bras et l’entraîne derrière lui à toute allure, aussi loin que possible de la petite allée et de l’homme de la Compagnie. Quand ils s’arrêtent enfin, elle se penche de nouveau en avant, les mains de nouveau sur les genoux, et elle cherche sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se redresse, fouille dans son sac et lui lance une petite bouteille d’eau en plastique. Il la reçoit avec surprise puis gratitude quand il réalise qu’il a soif.

« Votre frère est un imbécile.

\- Vous ne pensez pas ça, dit-il en lui rendant la bouteille.

\- En cet instant précis ? »

Il se souvient de Michael ouvrant son bleu de travail et exhibant fièrement les tatouages. Il imagine Michael agenouillé, mains sur la tête, pour avouer sa culpabilité dans la mort de Kim. Ouais. _En cet instant précis_ , il est assez d’accord avec elle.

« Je vais essayer de récupérer le bateau et on réfléchira à la façon de..., » dit-il à Sara, mi-question, mi-proposition.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête.

 

**_Dix soirées._ **

C’est le temps qu’il lui faut pour renoncer à l’idée de foutre Sara à la flotte et lever l’ancre le plus rapidement possible.

Vraiment.

Sara n’est pas désagréable. Efficace, patiente, solide ; une fois ou deux, elle est même parvenue à le faire sourire ce qui, ces jours-ci, n’est pas un mince exploit. Mais partager avec elle l’espace réduit du _Christina Rose II_ – puisqu’il a baptisé le rafiot _Christina Rose II_ – lui rappelle l’époque où il partageait l’espace réduit d’un appart’ avec Mike. Elle peut être aussi maladivement maniaque que son frère (plus agréable à regarder, cependant, mais c’est quelque chose qu’il ne veut ni ne peut faire) et elle trouve en plus le moyen de se justifier et d’avoir raison. Ils sont sur un petit bateau : une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place. Ils manquent d’infos : chercher et ne pas se précipiter. Ils ont encore des tueurs aux trousses : faire profil bas. Ils ne peuvent compter que l’un sur l’autre : ne pas disparaître pendant deux heures sans prévenir, bon Dieu.

Il pourrait poursuivre ainsi à l’envi.

Les soirées sont le pire parce que si le bateau est au mouillage, ils se retrouvent séparés par moins d’un mètre, allongés chacun d’un côté de la minuscule cabine, sur des lits qui feraient passer pour luxueuse la couchette dont il disposait à Fox River, et il entend sa respiration près de lui. Calme, maîtrisée, régulière. Pas même un soupir quand il se tourne pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes et fait craquer et grincer le bois du caisson qui tient lieu de sommier. Juste certains soirs une question, légèrement sarcastique, « Vous voulez une tisane ? » comme s’il était du genre à ingurgiter ce genre de machins.

Parfois, il se dit que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l’a pas encore foutue à la flotte et n’a pas levé l’ancre le plus rapidement possible, c’est parce que...

« Ah... vous naviguez...

\- Je suis une fille de Gouverneur. Ex. Je monte à cheval, je joue du piano et je navigue .

\- Mais vous ne cuisinez pas. Pas vraiment.

\- Non. Mais je peux vous soigner si vous êtes malade après avoir mangé ce que j’ai préparé. »

... parce que, oui, Michael navigue... naviguait... naviguera ? alors que c’est, sans surprise aucune, quelque chose que Lincoln n’a jamais appris à faire.

Mais ce soir, en attrapant un oreiller, Sara tombe sur le paquetage qui attend Michael et elle fixe pendant plusieurs secondes la petite pile de vêtements et objets de première nécessité, avec autant de tristesse que de détermination. Si bien que pour la première fois en dix soirées, au lieu d’avoir envie de la foutre à la flotte, Lincoln lui pose une main sur l’épaule et il ne dit rien.

Deux heures plus tard, il se retourne lourdement sur sa couchette et fait couiner le sommier ; il entend Sara souffler, se redresser et jurer comme un charretier quand elle se cogne la tête.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ? » dit-elle avec exaspération.

 

**_Dix heures._ **

C’est le temps qu’il leur faut pour le retrouver, le ramener à bord du _Christina Rose II_ et prendre le large après qu’il s’est évadé de Sona. Ils sont rapides, ils deviennent doués pour ce genre de chose et si la situation s’y prêtait, elle serait presque fière d’eux. La situation étant ce qu’elle est – un fugitif blessé, un ancien condamné à mort et... elle, coincés sur un petit bateau au milieu de nulle part, poursuivis par une organisation létale – elle estime plus sage de ne pas gloser.

Elle aide son frère à le sortir de la voiture et à lui faire remonter le ponton jusqu’au bateau. Là, l’espace devient si réduit, la manoeuvre si périlleuse, qu’elle préfère rester à l’écart et laisser Lincoln, moitié le traînant moitié le portant, le faire basculer sur la couchette qu’elle occupe d’habitude. Le jour est en train de tomber rapidement, la lumière est telle qu’elle ne voit pas grand-chose et, pour tout dire, aussi longtemps que cela reste possible, elle s’efforce de ne pas remarquer certains détails. Mais bientôt, il est étendu, les paupières closes, et elle ne peut _que_ remarquer : qu’il a maigri de façon effarante ; que la chair sous les yeux est creuse et bleutée ; qu’il a des ecchymoses et des coupures plus ou moins sérieuses sur les mains et les bras. Elle redoute ce qu’ils vont trouver quand ils vont le déshabiller et elle repousse l’échéance de quelques secondes encore.

Le torse est très relativement épargné, le dos est... Il y a un bruit étrange derrière elle et elle se retourne et lève la tête vers Lincoln. Il est blême, le regard fixé sur les meurtrissures et les lacérations, sur la peau affreusement multicolore entre les lignes d’encre gris bleu. Sa pomme d’Adam monte et descend deux ou trois fois tandis qu’il essaye en vain de déglutir et il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Je... »

Fascinant comme un type, qui d’ordinaire est capable de filer une raclée à quelqu’un sans sourciller, peut se décomposer à vue d’oeil devant les séquelles d’un passage à tabac en bonne et due forme.

« Tu me donnes la trousse de secours, s’il te plaît ? »

Elle ne se laisse pas le droit de réfléchir à ce qu’elle fait, à la façon dont les lésions sont arrivées là. Elle se concentre sur la tâche à accomplir, sur le fait qu’elle a déjà vu et soigné bien pire, sur l’idée que ce n’est qu’un acte de plus à pratiquer. Elle nettoie, désinfecte, s’attarde sur la zone de peau brûlée qui n’avait pas cicatrisé et se trouve de nouveau à vif, suture, ignore Lincoln qui oscille derrière elle. Il finit par reculer et s’asseoir sur le petit canapé dans le carré, et elle réalise que c’est parce qu’elle lui a dit qu’il lui coupait la lumière et la gênait.

« Chacun de mes actes est une destruction, » murmure-t-il.

Elle se retourne dans un sursaut et croise son regard, mais elle n’a pas le temps de réagir car c’est le moment que Michael choisit pour faire savoir qu’il est lucide. Cela signifie donc qu’il est conscient d’être recousu en ayant reçu en tout et pour tout un analgésique à l’efficacité des plus contestables. Il ne bronche pas. Elle serre les dents ; s’il n’était pas déjà en piteux état, elle... elle... elle ferait certainement quelque chose pour lui faire regretter ce genre d’attitude.

« J’ai soif, je peux avoir une bière ? »

Un son peu raffiné, entre la protestation de colère et le reniflement de dérision, échappe à Sara. « De l’eau, dit-elle à Lincoln. Ou du thé. » et elle n’a nul besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il lève les yeux au plafond.

Quand elle a fini de soigner et panser, d’aider Michael à boire son thé, quand il est allongé aussi confortablement que possible et recouvert d’un drap propre, elle le laisse avec Lincoln et elle sort sur l’arrière du bateau. L’air est moite et humide mais le vent du large apporte un souffle plus frais et elle s’assoit sur le bastingage pour en profiter. Les yeux clos, elle essaye de chasser l’image des blessures, en faire abstraction, la repousser dans un petit recoin de son esprit.

Ca ne fonctionne pas. La quantité d’informations qu’elle peut bloquer, tout comme la durée pendant laquelle elle y parvient, est limitée.

« Si tu te fiches à la baille, je ne plonge pas pour te repêcher, la prévient Lincoln.

\- Une corde ou une bouée fera l’affaire. »

Elle rouvre les yeux pour le découvrir debout devant elle, se balançant maladroitement d’une jambe sur l’autre. Un type de sa taille à bord d’un bateau pareil... c’est un sale coup que lui a fait Michael.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce qui l’aurait vraiment détruit, ç’aurait été qu’ils t’exécutent ? »

Elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin de lui dire ça, n’est-ce pas ?

« Ou qu’ils t’enferment pour avoir buté cet enfoiré de Kim, » approuve-t-il.

Mais elle comprend la culpabilité que cela engendre. Elle la comprend vraiment. En réalité, elle la sent lui ronger et retourner l’estomac. Si Kim revenait d’entre les morts et apparaissait devant elle, elle pourrait le tuer de nouveau pour la peine et la souffrance qu’il a causées – cette fois à mains nues afin de sentir chaque souffle de vie lui échappant. Ce serait un juste retour des choses.

« Ca ne rend pas la situation plus facile, hein ? dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Non. »

Ils parlent à voix basse. Pas assez basse, cependant : c’est peut-être le vent qui porte les sons vers la cabine ou c’est peut-être le silence de la nuit à peine brisé par le clapotement de l’eau, mais quand ils reviennent à l’intérieur, Michael entrouvre les yeux et leur dit d’une voix ensommeillée : « Il faut commencer par détruire, pour pouvoir reconstruire. »

Ca tombe bien, ils sont, tous les trois à des degrés différents, réduits en petits morceaux. « Dors, Michael, répond-elle doucement, tu philosopheras plus tard. » Elle s’allonge près de lui par-dessus le drap, tassée dans l’étroit espace disponible. Il tourne la tête vers elle, enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux et inspire comme un petit animal cherchant une odeur familière et rassurante ; elle pose la main sur une portion de bras à peu près épargnée et un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle entend sa respiration devenir plus ample et profonde, apaisée et régulière, et elle sourit de se découvrir de telles dispositions thaumaturges.

Ni Michael ni elle ne prêtent attention à Lincoln quand il fait remarquer qu’il y _a_ une troisième couchette, puis demande pourquoi aucun médecin n’a jamais jugé utile de lui prescrire pareil traitement.

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dix jours._ **

C’est le temps qu’il leur faut pour le remettre sur pied.

Il n’est pas un patient facile. C’est du moins ce que Sara lui a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises et pourtant « J’ai l’habitude des patients difficiles, Michael. » au point que cette fois, elle sort de la cabine en marmonnant sotto voce. Il entend ses pas sur le pont, la démarche excédée, et dans les minutes qui suivent, Linc passe la tête à l’intérieur.

« Je ne vais pas jouer les intermédiaires à chaque fois que tu te disputes avec ta nana, Michael.

\- Je ne suis pas sa nana. » La voix de Sara leur parvient depuis la proue, claire et coupante. Michael pense que cette assertion n’est pas _tout à fait_ exacte (elle est même totalement fausse), c’est juste le terme qui déplaît à Sara.

« Je ne me suis pas disputé avec ma petite amie, je me suis disputé avec mon médecin.

\- Elles ont aussi mauvais caractère l’une que l’autre, et dans le genre, t’es pas mal non plus, » rétorque Lincoln avant de tourner les talons.

Ce n’est pas qu’il est un patient difficile ni qu’il a mauvais caractère, encore que, il veut bien le reconnaître, ces options ne sont pas à exclure : c’est qu’il veut pouvoir se lever, aider, se rendre utile et ne pas s’entendre répondre qu’il est plus _utile_ en restant où il est.

Il a peut-être quelques réticences à laisser les commandes à autrui. Mais quand autrui écarte le rideau de la petite cabine de douche pour voir si "tout se passe bien" parce qu’autrui trouve, au bout de deux minutes, qu’il est là-dedans depuis trop longtemps ? Il estime que c’est pile le point où autrui dépasse les bornes et que le moment est bel et bien venu de se lever, aider, se rendre utile. Autrui numéro un argue du fait qu’il est son frère, autrui numéro deux souligne le fait qu’elle est son médecin ; dans les deux cas ils ont raison, mais quand même, il y a des limites à tout.

« J’imagine que tu peux rester ici et tenir la canne à pêche, » accepte autrui numéro un en lui désignant un petit tabouret en toile.

Il émet un sifflement sarcastique. « Waouh, Linc, merci.

\- Ou nettoyer le poisson pour ce soir, si tu préfères, » suggère autrui numéro deux.

Elle a les mains couvertes de... différentes choses qu’il n’a pas nécessairement envie d’identifier et nommer, si bien qu’il s’empare sans hésiter de la canne que Lincoln lui tend. Tenir la canne à pêche, ce n’est pas si mal, surtout assis au soleil sous une brise légère, avec le roulis apaisant du bateau et le faux silence tranquille alentour.

« Une bière, Mike ? propose Linc.

\- Limonade, contrecarre machinalement Sara, avant d’ajouter : Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? De nous trois, je suis la seule à avoir réellement tué quelqu’un. »

Michael sursaute, glisse un peu de son siège et se redresse tant bien que mal. La canne à pêche manque de lui échapper, plonge sans prévenir, et le premier poisson qu’il allait attraper depuis... plus longtemps qu’il est décidé à l’admettre parvient à s’échapper.

« Sara ? »

Le long couteau de cuisine est posé devant elle, bien parallèle aux poissons qu’elle était encore en train, un instant plus tôt, de nettoyer. Elle a les joues livides sous le hâle récemment acquis et garde les yeux fixés sur ses mains gluantes et ensanglantées.

« Drôle n’est peut-être pas le terme approprié, » reconnaît-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, Lincoln et lui la considèrent avec un mélange de détresse et de compassion, cherchant en vain une réponse. Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire que le fait d’avoir pressé la détente ne l’a pas fait passer, juste comme ça, du statut de médecin à celui de meurtrière, mais elle sait ça aussi bien que lui. Il voudrait pouvoir lui dire qu’il est désolé, mais le fait est qu’il ne l’est pas vraiment ; il est désolé qu’elle soit passée par là, mais c’était Lincoln ou Kim et ce n’est pas un choix qui demande beaucoup de...

Elle n’a pas tué un homme, elle les a sauvés tous les deux, Linc et lui, d’un seul coup de feu ; il ne sait pas comment il aurait survécu s’il avait dû faire tout ça pour voir son frère être abattu devant lui.

« Ouais, merci, d’ailleurs, » laisse tomber Lincoln, faussement dégagé. Puis il se penche sur le côté et murmure sur un ton de pseudo-confidence : « Désolé pour la douche tout à l’heure, hein, je m’inquiétais. » Il avale une gorgée de bière. « Sara, elle, elle voulait juste se rincer l’oeil. »

Elle est toujours pâle et ses doigts tapotent la planche en bois et le manche du couteau, mais elle sourit vaillamment.

Michael secoue la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d’une femme qui a les mains dans les entrailles d’un poisson, Linc. »

 

**_Dix foutus pétards que font claquer des gamins sur la plage à quelques centaines de mètres de là._ **

C’est le laps de temps qu’il faut à Lincoln pour comprendre à quel point il est indésirable. Si totalement, complètement, hautement indésirable qu’il faudrait presque inventer un nouveau mot pour qualifier le phénomène.

Il ne sait pas au juste combien de minutes ça dure, mais il sait qu’il sursaute à chaque petite explosion qui résonne dans la nuit. Et entre chaque petite explosion, il y a des chuchotis et des gloussements provenant de la couchette parallèle à la sienne. Exaspérants au point qu’il finit par lâcher « Chut ! » et « Bon Dieu, y’a une troisième couchette ! » et « Je ne vois pas comment vous arrivez à tenir tous les deux là-dessus, de toute façon ! »

Et là, les petites explosions se poursuivent, mais les chuchotis et les gloussements s’arrêtent, remplacés par un amusement si intense qu’il le perçoit à travers la cabine, presque palpable, et...

« Vous rigolez ! Je suis juste là...

\- On ne te retient pas, répond Michael.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que Michael n’arrive pas à dire, c’est prends une couverture et une bière et va dormir dehors. Ou dans le cockpit. Ou va lever l’ancre. Ferme l’écoutille derrière toi, » énonce tranquillement Sara.

Elle devrait être embarrassée de demander ce genre de choses, non ? Elle ne semble pas le moins du monde embarrassée, elle va même jusqu’à ajouter : « L’iPod est dans le tiroir, près des hameçons.

« Je ne veux pas de ce truc, y’a que des comédies musicales, dessus, rétorque-t-il, avant de réaliser qu’il vient implicitement de rendre les armes.

\- Prends l’iPod, Linc. » Il se lève et obéit sans discuter parce que la voix de son frère a la même détermination que quand il lui a annoncé "je vais te faire sortir de là" et... eh bien, il est dehors, n’est-ce pas ? Sur le bateau de l’enfer, mais en vie et dehors.

« Si tu quittes le mouillage, essaye de ne pas nous échouer, lance Sara.

\- C’était un accident à cause de la marée.

\- Les trois fois ? »

Il y a des moments où il regrette vraiment de ne pas l’avoir foutue à la flotte tant qu’il en avait la possibilité. Il est presque sûr qu’il aurait fini par arriver à manoeuvrer le rafiot sans aide, de toute façon.

Dormir (parce qu’il ne va pas lever l’ancre, pas si c’est pour s’attirer des commentaires caustiques) à la belle étoile n’est pas si terrible. Quand on considère qu’il aurait pu ne plus jamais revoir la lumière extérieure, dormir à la belle étoile est même foutrement agréable. Il se cale contre la coque et glisse le premier et... oui, le second écouteur aussi dans ses oreilles. Le côté positif de tout ça c’est, peut-on en déduire, que Michael va effectivement mieux.

 _Chicago_. Bien sûr. Il tripatouille les commandes de l’iPod rose (on ne lui aura rien épargné) jusqu’à trouver _Cell Block Tango_. Bien sûr.

La musique ne couvre pas le bruit des foutus pétards que continuent de faire claquer les gamins sur la plage.

 

**_Dix semaines._ **

C’est le temps qu’il leur faut pour récupérer le _Christina Rose_ (le vrai, sans fichu numéro derrière son nom) et prendre le large. C’est un incontestable mieux dans leurs conditions de vie, notamment parce que le _Christina Rose_ dispose, outre du carré, de vraies cabines avec des couchettes doubles et des portes coulissantes. Celle qu’il partage avec Sara se situe à l’avant, celle de Linc est à l’arrière, et son frère a par ailleurs téléchargé « par précaution » de la musique « masculine » sur l’iPod de Sara. Jusqu’à présent, Michael n’avait pas conscience que la musique possédait un genre, mais Lincoln s’est fait fort de lui démontrer que les comédies musicales sont bel et bien de la musique pour nanas.

Conséquemment, Michael ne comprend pas trop pourquoi Lincoln chantonne _Cell Block Tango_ chaque fois qu’il est de corvée de nettoyage du pont, mais il a appris à ne pas poser ce genre de questions.

Parmi les autres indubitables améliorations, il y a la télé par satellite, une cabine de douche comportant un verrou intérieur, une connexion internet et un pont assez grand pour qu’ils puissent, entre deux déplacements, lézarder au soleil. 

Il y a aussi un réfrigérateur dans lequel attend une bouteille de champagne. Dom Pérignon blanc, millésimé. Parce que ça fait aujourd’hui six mois que Linc a été officiellement blanchi et réhabilité, ils sont encore en vie et Michael estime que, malgré tout le reste, malgré les conspirations, les morts, les trahisons... ou peut-être justement pour ces raisons, ça mérite d’être fêté.

Quand il remonte du carré avec le seau à champagne, Sara est allongée sur le pont avant, sagement recouverte de crème solaire, la nuque protégée par un grand chapeau, son dos et ses jambes dorés juste comme il faut. Il trempe le bout des doigts dans le seau empli d’eau et de glace, laisse tomber quelques gouttes entre ses omoplates et regarde la peau satinée se hérisser. Elle sursaute, soulève le bord du chapeau pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule et elle murmure paresseusement « Tu payeras pour ça. Plus tard. » avant de refermer les yeux.

Il pose avec précaution le seau à champagne entre eux, se penche et efface d’un baiser les frissons qui courent encore dans son dos. _D’autres_ frissons apparaissent et il sourit.

« Hum, fait-elle, c’est un début. »

Parfois, Linc dit qu’ils ne vont pas pouvoir vivre ainsi éternellement, que tôt ou tard, ils vont devoir rentrer sinon à Chicago au moins aux Etats-Unis. Linc veut, veut, veut... et Michael trouve intéressant que son frère soit empli de projets, de résolutions et de bonnes intentions alors que tout ce que lui peut désirer se trouve juste à portée de main. Il ne voit vraiment pas quel est le problème de vivre comme ils vivent en ce moment ; il sait que LJ manque à Linc, mais c’est une question qui pourrait être aisément résolue.

Quand il a dit qu’il fallait commencer par détruire pour reconstruire, son frère l’a pris au mot ; a surtout retenu l’aspect "reconstruction" et a décidé de reconstruire différemment. Linc le lui a dit, quelques mots marmonnés, rapides, parce que les discours et les confessions, ce n’est pas son truc. Il a utilisé des expressions telles que « apprécier ce qu’on a », « faire au mieux », « je te promets » (qui ne signifie pas grand-chose, soit dit en passant, Linc lui a déjà _promis_ des tonnes de choses des tonnes de fois) et un « plus de conneries... enfin, moins de conneries... » qui a rassuré Michael parce que Linc _raisonnable_ est une perspective pour le moins déstabilisante.

Il y a eu une époque où il raisonnait exactement comme Linc raisonne à présent : acquérir, ranger, améliorer. Désormais, il est heureux de ce qu’il a dans l’état où il l’a, et l’intérêt d’améliorer ce qui fonctionne lui échappe – le risque de casser quelque chose est bien trop élevé.

« Tu vas ouvrir cette bouteille ou bien il faut que j’aille chercher l’iPod avant que vous vous enfermiez en bas ? lance Lincoln.

\- Vous savez, dit-il en redressant légèrement la bouteille dans le seau, que ce bateau n’a jamais été baptisé ? »

Sara roule sur elle-même pour s’asseoir sur sa serviette de bains et elle le regarde ; il lui adresse un petit clin d’oeil entendu.

« Vraiment ? fait-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas baptiser le bateau avec une bouteille de champagne à quelques centaines de dollars, Michael, dit Linc, mi-dubitatif, mi-résolu à ne pas voir ce genre de chose se produire. Sara... »

Il en appelle à elle comme si elle était la voix de la raison. Sara. La voix de la raison, une femme qui a laissé son existence derrière elle sans un regret, pour crapahuter avec deux types, dont un quasi-fugitif (les autorités panaméennes n’en ont pas _tout à fait_ terminé avec son cas), en pleine mer des Caraïbes ? C’est bien Lincoln.

Elle hausse légèrement les épaules. « Ne pas baptiser un bateau lui porte malheur. On raconte que le _Titanic_ n’avait pas été baptisé, avant son voyage initial. On a vu ce que ça a donné.

\- Utilisez de la bière. Du cidre. Du mousseux. Un champ’ moins ruineux, » suggère-t-il.

Mais Sara secoue la tête, l’air sagace, et continue de jouer le jeu. « Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. » Elle sort la bouteille de champagne de son seau et l’agite légèrement au-dessus de Michael ; il tressaille quand les gouttelettes glacées lui tombent sur les épaules, mais il suppose qu’il l’a mérité.

Sous le regard de Lincoln, qui est partagé entre incrédulité et inquiétude, elle attache l’extrémité d’une corde autour du goulot de la bouteille et l’autre au bastingage. « Sérieusement, Sara... »

Elle ne répond pas et c’est à ce moment-là, une seconde trop tard, que Michael _comprend_. Il la voit se pencher un peu en avant, par-dessus le garde-corps, le bras tendu au-dessus de l’eau turquoise qui clapote autour du _Christina Rose_ , et elle demande : « Quelque chose à dire, les garçons ? »

Et Michael se lève d’un bond mais n’a pas le temps de l’arrêter : elle lâche la bouteille en la poussant en direction de la coque. Il y a le bruit sourd et satisfaisant de la bouteille heurtant le matériau composite, puis le son du verre qui explose et se brise en milliers de petits morceaux. Il regarde le champagne couler le long de la coque et ce qui reste du goulot de la bouteille se balancer mollement au bout de la corde.

« Tu as..., murmure-t-il.

\- Elle a, » confirme Lincoln avec un demi-sourire. Michael n’en jurerait pas, mais il serait assez tenté de dire que son frère manifeste une certaine satisfaction à le voir ainsi battu à son propre jeu.

« On ne baptise pas un bateau avec de la piquette, dit tranquillement Sara. Encore moins quand il porte le nom de votre mère. »

Elle est de nouveau installée sur sa serviette, chapeau sur le crâne, quand ils réagissent et se décident à bouger. Lincoln remonte prudemment le goulot, dénoue les extrémités de la corde et marmonne : « Epouse-la. »

x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dix mois._ **

C’est le temps qu’il leur faut pour se décider à rentrer à Chicago, dans un appartement. Deux appartements, en fait, un pour Michael et elle, un pour Lincoln, pas très éloignés mais juste assez. Juste assez pour qu’ils aient, chacun de leur côté, leur intimité, et juste assez pour qu’ils regrettent la proximité – la promiscuité – dans laquelle ils ont vécu pendant quelques mois. Lincoln manque à Michael, c’était prévisible. Lincoln lui manque à elle, c’était moins prévisible.

Lincoln n’était pas désagréable, dans les Caraïbes, au contraire. Poli et réservé les premiers jours ; gentil, voire attentionné, et amical ensuite ; mais aussi, tout du long, pessimiste et, pour appeler un chat un chat, bordélique. Il est parvenu à la guérir de l’obsession, qui l’a hantée pendant quelques années, d’avoir un grand frère : par moment, avoir un grand frère comme lui ressemblait à garder le gamin infernal de la voisine. Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui manquerait. Elle ne pensait pas non plus regretter les interruptions intempestives – bon... _ça_ , elle ne le regrette pas – les plaisanteries plus ou moins subtiles et l’invasion soudaine de hard rock et de disco (disco, _vraiment_ ?) sur son iPod. Mais le fait est que ça lui manque. Michael lui a affirmé que c’est exactement ce que l’on est censé ressentir envers un grand frère : le besoin impérieux de le sauver de la chaise électrique, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de l’étrangler soi-même à mains nues.

Le _Christina Rose_ est amarré au port de plaisance, et parfois, ils vont dormir sur le bateau : plus précisément, parfois Lincoln va dormir sur le bateau, et parfois Michael et elle vont dormir sur le bateau. C’est un petit voyage en nostalgie qu’ils ignorent partager, jusqu’au soir où ils se retrouvent tous les trois à bord de façon inopinée. Quand elle descend dans le carré, Lincoln est plaqué contre la paroi, armé d’une lampe avec laquelle il est à deux doigts de l’assommer ; Michael manque de se jeter sur son frère en pensant qu’ils sont victimes d’un cambrioleur quelconque.

Elle les regarde avec un sourire amusé : elle a déjà vu des trucs plus ridicules, mais dans son classement perso, la situation actuelle est plutôt bien positionnée. Tandis que Lincoln repose au hasard la lampe (et que Michael la bouge de trois centimètres sur la droite pour la remettre _exactement_ là où elle est supposée être), elle sort de son sac une bouteille de tequila, des citrons et du sel et pose le tout sur la table.

Lincoln hausse un sourcil. « Vous venez ici pour vous saouler ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Michael, mais...

\- On vient boire un verre, corrige-t-elle. En souvenir. »

Elle attend que le petit chauffage à air ait rempli son office et que l’habitacle atteigne une température décente avant de retirer sa doudoune. Elle aime cette sensation. La chaleur douce, le bois blond et le roulis à peine perceptible d’un côté ; la nuit et le froid de l’hiver chicagoan de l’autre ; la main de Michael sur sa taille avec cette désinvolture que seule permet l’intimité. Elle se rapproche un peu de lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, et elle sourit de satisfaction. En face d’eux, Lincoln ouvre la bouche sur un commentaire – à n’en pas douter – amusé, considère la situation et baisse discrètement les yeux vers son verre de tequila.

Dans ces moments-là, elle se sent comme dans un cocon.

 

**_Dix verres de tequila (... à tous les trois, la plupart descendus par Lincoln)._ **

C’est le laps de temps qu’il faut à Sara pour décréter qu’elle est fatiguée et qu’elle part se coucher. Elle abandonne son verre à moitié vide sur la table, ramasse son petit sac de voyage et disparaît dans la cabine avant, laissant Michael seul avec Lincoln. Il n’y a plus de citrons devant eux, mais ça ne paraît pas déranger Linc, qui se sert une nouvelle tequila.

« J’ai été viré de mon boulot, » annonce-t-il, et Michael relève vivement la tête. Il a presque l’impression de se retrouver dix ans en arrière. Presque. Dix ans en arrière, Linc n’arborait pas ce demi-sourire amusé : il s’efforçait plutôt de lui dissimuler l’info le plus longtemps possible, puis il avouait en promettant de faire attention la prochaine fois, puis il s’énervait quand Michael soulignait qu’il faisait chaque fois cette même promesse et que rien ne changeait jamais.

« Pourquoi ?

\- J’ai dit à la patronne que c’était une conne.

\- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il.

\- Parce c’est la vérité. » Une gorgée de tequila. « Et parce que j’avais envie de partir. C’était... tu sais, plus...

\- Stupide ? propose Michael.

\- ... amusant que de démissionner. »

Acquérir, ranger, améliorer, se souvient-il.

Il suppose qu’après ce par quoi il est passé, Linc est décidé à ne plus laisser les petits tracas de la vie quotidienne, comme une patronne détestable et un boulot ennuyeux, empiéter sur son humeur.

Il suppose également que se faire virer d’un job dont on n’a plus envie est une façon d’améliorer la situation. Il ne sait pas trop, ça fait un moment qu’il n’a pas essayé d’améliorer la situation et qu’il se contente de ce qu’il a. Moins d’un an auparavant, au large du Panama, ça semblait être une sage décision. Aujourd’hui, le _Christina Rose_ amarré à Chicago ? Il n’en est plus aussi sûr, il a le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose.

A l’avant du bateau, la porte de la cabine s’ouvre sur Sara, et Michael écarquille les yeux. Elle porte un débardeur rouge et un caleçon à lui, ce qui ne manque jamais de le.... il se redresse un peu trop brusquement, se cogne les genoux dans la table et ignore délibérément le rictus sarcastique de Linc.

Un petit truc traverse la cabine dans les airs en direction de son frère ; celui-ci lève les mains et attrape l’objet volant avec une dextérité surprenante pour un homme qui a bu soixante pour cent de la tequila consommée au cours de la soirée.

« Il y a la version de _Cats_ qui a été montée à Broadway l’an dernier, tu vas adorer, » annonce-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Linc pose l’iPod de Sara (désormais sobrement blanc) devant lui et hoche la tête d’un air résigné. « Epouse-la, » conseille-t-il à Michael pour la seconde fois en moins d’un an.

Il regarde les battants de la porte coulissante et frotte son genou un peu douloureux.

Acquérir, ranger, améliorer.

Acquérir...

Il ne va _pas_ dire ça à Sara parce qu’il n’est pas sûr qu’elle apprécierait d’être considérée comme la propriété de qui que ce soit, mais il est bien évident qu’elle est à lui. Et il fera ce qui est nécessaire, sans état d’âme, pour tenir à distance d’éventuels prétendants au titre. De son côté, il est tout à fait disposé à reconnaître être sa propriété à elle. Il dirait bien qu’il est prêt à se faire tatouer ça quelque part mais ça n’aurait pas la même valeur que pour la plupart des gens, n’est-ce pas ?

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Linc n’est plus là, son frère s’est replié dans son ancienne cabine, avec l’iPod (et la version de _Cats_ montée à Broadway l’an dernier). Ce qui le laisse, lui, face à la table sur laquelle trônent encore la bouteille, les verres, les restes de citrons et le sel. Il regarde le bazar et se lève sans envisager une seconde de ranger – il a plus urgent à faire. Il s’impressionne lui-même.

Leur cabine est à peine éclairée par la petite applique posée en hauteur et Sara est allongée en plein milieu de la double couchette, somnolente et portant toujours son caleçon. Il ferme le petit crochet qu’il a fini par installer sur la porte quelques mois plus tôt parce que... parce que, et il rampe sur le lit jusqu’à se trouver juste au-dessus de Sara. Elle ouvre les yeux et le considère d’un air expectatif.

... Ranger...

Ce n’est pas bien parti. D’abord, il a laissé les verres et la bouteille sur la table et il n’a même pas râlé intérieurement après Linc qui a abandonné son blouson en plein milieu du carré. Ensuite, Sara porte son caleçon, ce qui pose deux problèmes inextricablement liés : le caleçon n’est pas au bon endroit et du coup, il n’a rien à mettre pour dormir. Il songe qu’il ferait bien de renoncer à l’idée d’avoir une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place. Puis il baisse les yeux, regarde Sara et...

... et le caleçon est peut-être exactement là où il est supposé être.

Avec un petit soupir ensommeillé, elle se soulève des oreillers, étire le cou et essaye de l’embrasser. Il s’écarte, s’écarte un peu plus quand elle insiste et il l’entend demander, _reprocher_ mi-figue mi-raisin : « Michael... c’est une façon de me punir pour le caleçon ? »

... Améliorer...

Il fait signe que non, essaye de lui dire qu’elle peut le garder, celui-ci et tous les autres puisqu’elle semble avoir développé une sorte de fétichisme à leur égard, mais les phrases ne sortent pas. Ni celles-là ni celles, plus définitives, qu’il s’efforce de former. Finalement, les mots lui échappent, murmurés, précipités et, espère-t-il, dans le bon ordre.

« Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait se marier ? »

Elle cligne des paupières et se met à rire ; ça pourrait être vexant si ce n’était pas mérité. La première fois qu’il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, ça a été via un "moi aussi" avoué à travers une vitre. La deuxième fois qu’il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait, il a inclus son frère – son frère, pour l’amour du Ciel – dans sa déclaration. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle est supposée considérer _ça_ comme une demande en mariage ?

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, fait-il, et elle se met à rire un peu plus fort.

\- Michael...

\- Non... c’est ce que je voulais dire, mais pas comme ça. Je... » Il secoue la tête. « Dis juste oui... » Il ressent une brève bouffée de panique à l’idée qu’elle pourrait répondre non ou, pire encore, "je dois réfléchir". Voilà pourquoi il ne devrait pas se lancer dans ce genre de chose sans avoir établi un plan étudié et minutieux. « ...et je reposerai la question demain. En bonne et due forme. »

Elle inspire à fond pour calmer ses hoquets de rire.

« Désolée, dit-elle, c’était nerveux. » Elle tente de nouveau de l’embrasser et cette fois, il la laisse faire.

Enfin, techniquement... il roule sur le dos en l’entraînant avec lui, tâtonne à la recherche du bord du débardeur ou du caleçon – le premier qui se laissera trouver, il n’a pas d’avis arrêté sur la question – et _techniquement_ , il l’embrasse en retour. Il vient de faire la plus minable des demandes en mariage de l’histoire des demandes en mariage, mais il ne sera pas dit qu’il n’embrasse pas sa future fiancée d’une façon digne de ce nom.

« Est-ce que Lincoln... »

Mmh, l’ourlet du tee-shirt. De la peau dessous. Un baiser dans le cou... « Est-ce que c’est vraiment le moment... » ... et un autre au creux de l’épaule. « ... de parler de Lincoln ?

\- ... a pris l’iPod avec lui ? »

... Apprécier.

 

**_Dix ans._ **

C’est le temps, grosso modo, qu’il leur faut pour reprendre durablement la mer tous les trois. Il y a eu, bien sûr, des sorties en mer, des vacances sur les Grands Lacs, dans l’Atlantique ou de nouveau dans les Caraïbes. Avec plus ou moins de monde à bord mais toujours, toujours l’iPod et une obsession maladive de Michael (... comme si Michael avait autre chose que des obsessions maladives...) pour le verrou de la cabine de douche.

Mais cette fois, c’est une croisière de plusieurs semaines sur un paquebot. Ca a au moins le mérite de lui épargner les commentaires ironiques sur son incapacité à manoeuvrer un foutu rafiot. Il peut conduire, piloter, manipuler tout un tas de choses juste... pas le voilier, qu’on lui fiche la paix avec ça.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous avez voulu que je vienne ? »

Ils sont allongés sur des transats, sur le pont supérieur, au soleil, à bord depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et il s’ennuie déjà. Il s’émerveille que Michael, toujours hyperactif, ait décidé de s’embarquer dans ce genre de truc : l’idée l’occupe pendant quelques secondes, avant qu’il ne retombe dans son ennui. Mais bien sûr, Michael aura Sara pour le distraire (et réciproquement), le seul côté positif de la situation étant que cette fois, il n’aura pas besoin, lui, d’écouter le remix de _Cabaret_ pour pallier le déficit d’intimité.

« Parce qu’on est là pour fêter les dix ans de ta réhabilitation officielle, » murmure Michael, les yeux clos, souverainement indifférent aux regards curieux que lui attirent ses tatouages. Il y a aussi des cicatrices et même après toutes ces années, les marques des points de suture. Comme chaque fois que Lincoln voit son frère torse nu, il s’efforce de faire abstraction des traces de blessures. Mike n’a jamais voulu leur dire d’où venaient la plupart d’entre elles et ce n’est pas maintenant que les choses vont changer. Bon gré mal gré, il a dû en prendre son parti.

« Et vous aviez besoin de moi, pour ça ? »

Sara lui lance un coup d’oeil par-dessus son cocktail rose et bleu fluo piqueté de petits parasols en papier.

« Je commence à me poser la question. »

La main de Michael se pose sur le poignet de Sara, apaisante, remonte le long du bras jusqu’à l’épaule et reste là. « Linc va trouver quoi faire. Il était fan de _La Croisière s’amuse_. »

Il manque de s’étrangler d’indignation.

« Je n’étais pas fan de _La Croisière s’amuse_.

\- Tu étais amoureux de Julie.

\- Je n’étais pas... » Il inspire à fond et regarde Sara. « Comment est-ce que tu le supportes ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu le supportais ?

\- Il a pris quelques raclées.

\- Ah. » Elle sourit, d’un air trop innocent pour que ce soit honnête. « J’ai d’autres moyens à ma disposition. » Cela va sans dire. « Tu sais, ajoute-t-elle, il y a cette fille de l’autre côté de la piscine qui ne te quitte pas du regard. »

Il la considère (Sara, pas la fille de l’autre côté de la piscine) avec incrédulité.

« Tu fais agence de rencontres, maintenant ? » Sara ne répond pas. Michael sourit. Lui rentre un peu le ventre – non qu’il en ait réellement besoin, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal, n’est-ce pas ? « Celle en maillot noir ou celle en bikini rouge ?

\- Hum, » fait Michael d’un ton appréciateur, ce qui n’est sans doute...

Il reçoit un coup de coude dans les côtes et un « Eh ! » de rappel à l’ordre de la part de Sara.

... pas une bonne idée de sa part.

De profil, derrière la monture des lunettes de soleil, Lincoln voit les yeux de Sara cligner et scanner l’autre bord du pont. « Les deux, en fait. »

Il plisse les paupières contre la réverbération du soleil sur l’eau de la piscine, gênante même avec ses lunettes noires, et rentre un peu plus le ventre. Ca pourrait être... intéressant.

« Quoi que tu penses, ne le dis pas, dit Sara.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ce que je pense ? »

Michael laisse échapper un petit son dédaigneux, tandis que Sara tire sur la paille de son cocktail en refusant de s’abaisser à répondre à une telle question. Puisque c’est comme ça, songe-t-il, il va les laisser mariner dans leur supériorité morale et aller se chercher un verre. Peut-être aussi un, voire deux, de ces cocktails rose et bleu fluo piquetés de petits parasols en papier.

Comme dirait Mike... Acquérir, ranger, améliorer. Apprécier.

 

**_Dix secondes._ **

C’est le temps qu’il leur faut pour attraper la bouteille de champagne. Dom Pérignon blanc, millésimé. Linc l’a fièrement posée sur la table quelques instants plus tôt puis quelque chose, quelqu’un, dans la salle a attiré son attention (la fille au maillot noir, actuellement en robe bleue) et il leur a dit qu’il revenait tout de suite, qu’ils l’attendent pour ouvrir le champ’.

Ils se regardent, sourient et saisissent la bouteille de champagne. Ils sortent de la salle de restaurant du paquebot et s’engouffrent dans l’ascenseur le plus proche. Ils sont rapides, ça fait des années qu’ils ne fuient plus personne, mais certains réflexes ont la vie dure.

« Lincoln va nous tuer, » fait remarquer Sara en riant.

Les portes se referment et l’ascenseur commence à descendre. Michael sourit, un demi-sourire en coin juste un peu suffisant.

« Tu ne penses pas que je lui ai donné notre numéro de cabine ? »

 

**_Une heure trente._ **

C’est le temps qu’il passe chaque semaine dans le cabinet de son thérapeute, sans doute pour le reste de son existence, s’il se fie à la façon dont les choses évoluent. Mais il existe pire condamnation à vie que celle-ci, estime-t-il. Il y a dans son portefeuille un cliché de Sara debout sur le pont du _Christina Rose_ , les poings sur les hanches et l’air renfrogné, juste à côté d’une photo de Linc, libre et exceptionnellement souriant. Il regrette certaines des choses qu’il a dû faire, mais il ne regrette pas ce par quoi lui est passé : il a Linc et Sara.

Il a encore des cauchemars, des douleurs et des souvenirs de douleurs qui le réveillent et le tiennent éveillé jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la voix de Linc au téléphone ou sente Sara l’enfermer dans une étreinte ensommeillée et possessive. Autant de choses qu’il ne veut pas leur dire pour ne pas gâcher la perfection du fragile équilibre qu’ils ont construit, et réduire à néant leurs efforts à tous les trois.

Une heure trente par semaine, dans le cabinet du psychiatre, les yeux fixés sur la peinture à l’huile d’un voilier accrochée en face du canapé, un verre d’eau minérale posé près de lui, il raconte et se demande parfois si son médecin croit tout ce qu’il lui dit.

Ce n’est pas important, puisqu’il a Linc et Sara.

-FIN-


End file.
